This invention relates to apparatus for the wet treatment of textile materials in endless web or rope form, particularly but not exclusively for the dyeing of textile materials.
There are numerous types of so-called jet dyeing machines which are primarily used for dyeing textiles. In these machines an endless rope of between 600 and 1500 m, in length, varying in accordance with the weight of the material or its quality, is passed through a pressurised vessel in a closed path, the driving nozzle firstly being used for injecting the treating medium and secondly for moving the rope. Generally so-called dwell zones for the rope are provided in the lower part of the vessel which is used for the wet treatment, and in these the textile material is layered and rests there for a period until it is driven forward again by the feed means. To achieve a uniform wet treatment, and in particular a uniform dyeing of the textiles -- and this applies particularly to textile goods in the length -- the goods must also be lowered in the zone of the nozzle or immediately thereafter without any hindrance. Whereas this is not difficult in so-called light goods or even goods in the form of yarn, it has been found that in the case of goods with a weight of 300 - 600 g per meter the layering does not take place without hindrance. This is particularly true for example of cloth or the like.